


bon bon

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, jealousy sex, jungwoo is a slut, jungwoo is a tease, mention of Jungwoo | Johnny, typical content from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: in which jungwoo picks johnny over doyoung in a game and it pisses doyoung off.luckily, that's the point.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	bon bon

**Author's Note:**

> { un bet'd so forgive any mistakes!! }  
> { i also havent written in like a month so ;;; it might not be my best }

“ _Johnny_? Really?” Doyoung’s voice is slightly shaky as he pushes Jungwoo up against their bedroom door. Jungwoo lets out a breathy laugh, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, head tilting back against the door, stupidly smug grin on his face. 

“You know we can’t be _too_ obvious, hyung.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes at the comment, pushing his leg between Jungwoo’s, knee pressing against his crotch. Fingers tighten around Jungwoo’s wrist and an eyebrow raises when he feels Jungwoo grind down against him. “Out of all the things we’ve done, that would have been nothing.” 

The younger one arches his back as his hips roll down against Doyoung’s knee more, spreading his legs and tilting his hips forward. “True but ah,” Jungwoo leans his head back again, bangs sliding to the sides of his face and lips parting to let out a soft moan. “I knew it would piss you off.” 

In one smooth movement, Doyoung’s knee comes down and he pushes himself against Jungwoo, hands gripping tightly at his wrists while he presses his lips against Jungwoo’s quickly. The younger one lets out a whine, voice muffled by their kiss. Jungwoo wiggles his wrists, lifting them away from the door for a moment before Doyoung slams them back, door shaking slightly at the contact. 

“Hyung, you’re so hot when you’re mad.” Jungwoo’s voice is barely there, it’s a mix between a whisper and a moan as Doyoung grinds his crotch against Jungwoo’s. 

Their lips are still connected, Doyoung’s tongue pushing it’s way into Jungwoo’s mouth as his grip on his wrists releases. Jungwoo’s arms fall straight to Doyoung’s shoulders, fingers curling into his jacket. Arms wrap around Jungwoo’s waist and the moment Doyoung lifts him up, Jungwoo hooks his legs around Doyoung’s own waist and Doyoung’s hands slide down to hold at Jungwoo’s thighs. 

Instead of taking Jungwoo to the bed, Doyoung pushes him up against the door again, it shakes again and the younger one lets out a groan. “You could have at least picked Jaehyun,” Doyoung says as he squeezes Jungwoo’s thighs, lips pressing kisses along Jungwoo’s jaw. “Said something about how you like his dimples.” 

“Ah,” Jungwoo laughs out softly, tilting his head to the side to let Doyoung begin kissing at his neck. “Johnny has back dimples.” 

“I hate you.” 

The words are emphasized with a hard bite against Jungwoo’s neck, right where it meets with his shoulder. It’s definitely too high up and there’s absolutely going to be a mark when he’s done but right now, Doyoung couldn’t care less. He pulls his lips away for only a moment before he bites down again, slightly to the left of the original bite. This time he doesn’t pull away, instead sucking on the spot until his lips become tired and Jungwoo begins to squirm too much. 

“ _Hyung._ ”

Doyoung tightens his grip around Jungwoo’s thighs, spreading his legs the best that he can in this position and pulls his own hips away for a moment. In that moment, Jungwoo lets out a breathy whine that’s absolutely a complaint but he quickly shuts up when Doyoung pushes his hips against his again. One more thrust and it has Jungwoo’s thighs begin to shake. Doyoung pulls his lips away from Jungwoo’s neck, licking at them quickly as he makes eye contact with Jungwoo. 

The boy’s cheeks are bright red, eyes heavy and lips parted with his head leaned back against the door. His blond hair is messy, bangs ruffled and the back of it sticks up along the door from how many times he’s pushed his head back. Doyoung lingers on the thought of fucking Jungwoo like this up against the door. They’ve done it before, mostly by accident because Doyoung was carrying Jungwoo from the desk to the bed but Jungwoo kept _moving_ and Doyoung was losing his grip. It didn’t last for long, it was far too loud with the door being hit against every few seconds and Jungwoo couldn’t stay still for the life of him, making it hard for Doyoung to keep him up. 

It’s the same now, Jungwoo keeps bucking his hips up, desperately trying to create friction between them. His thighs are shaking and his nails are digging into Doyoung’s shoulders so deeply that it’s starting to hurt. Slowly, he lets Jungwoo down, arm wrapping around his waist to keep him upright until he stands up straight, hands sliding down Doyoung’s arms. 

“Suck me off,” Doyoung says firmly, hands already undoing his belt. 

Jungwoo’s hands quickly swat Doyoung’s away once he’s on his knees, unbuttoning his pants and tugging the zipper down as he looks up at him. “Can you fuck my mouth?” 

There’s a grin on his lips and a look in his eyes that makes Doyoung groan. His hand pushes into Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on it slightly. Jungwoo lets out a laugh, moving forward on his knees, hands tugging down Doyoung’s pants, lips pressing against his crotch the moment his pants are far enough down. 

Doyoung leans his head back, letting out a soft moan while Jungwoo mouths at his cock through his underwear. His hips push against Jungwoo’s face more, eyes looking back down to see Jungwoo still looking up at him. His eyes are terribly heavy and Doyoung swears they’ve turned a darker shade of brown from desire. The grin on his lips gets even bigger when he pulls down Doyoung’s underwear and moves his face forward just in time for his cock to slap against his cheek. 

The fingers in Jungwoo’s hair tighten, pulling him closer and Doyoung reaches down, hand wrapping around his cock and pushes it against Jungwoo’s cheek a few times. “Come on.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t make the first move like he usually does. He doesn’t replace Doyoung’s hand with his own around his cock and take him into his mouth. Instead he sticks his tongue out, hands on his thighs and eyes blinking up at Doyoung. “I thought you were mad at me, Doyoung,” Jungwoo says with a grin when Doyoung doesn’t react to him. “Fuck my mouth like I know you want to.”

A groan pushes past Doyoung’s lips as he tugs Jungwoo forward, fingers lining his cock up with Jungwoo’s mouth. The other has the biggest grin on his lips, soft laugh escaping them as Doyoung pushes his cock in his mouth. He doesn’t even push in halfway before Jungwoo takes over, nose nudging against Doyoung’s hand as he takes him in all the way. Doyoung lets out a hiss, fingers tugging Jungwoo’s hair as the younger one gags, body tilting forward. 

Jungwoo pulls away quickly, gasping for air and letting out a cough. “Come on,” he groans, hand wrapping around Doyoung’s cock, pumping it quickly. “Fuck my mouth, hyung.” 

“Don’t be a brat,” Doyoung growls out, hands tugging Jungwoo’s face closer. 

Doyoung lets his fingers thread through Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on the locks as his hips begin to move forward. It’s an even pace, pushing his cock all the way in Jungwoo’s mouth, really all the way because holy fuck can Jungwoo deep throat. Doyoung watches his cock disappear into Jungwoo’s mouth, the younger one looking up at him with teary eyes. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Woo?” Doyoung groans out when he feels the other one begin to gag around his cock. “Wanted to piss me off just so I would treat you like the slut you are.” 

Doyoung’s words are slightly harsh but he knows it’s exactly what Jungwoo wants. The younger one will do this kind of thing _constantly_. He’ll wrap his arms around someone else, cuddle with the others, press soft kisses along their necks and cheeks. Doyoung knows he doesn’t have anything to actually be worried about. Jungwoo is his and his actions aren’t a threat to their relationship. Jungwoo is simply touchy, his way of showing affection with both romantic and platonic relationships. It’s a trait that Doyoung has come to terms with, having had to learn to love it after they got together. Though ever since the first time Doyoung had gotten jealous of Jungwoo’s hands resting on someone else’s lap or his flirtatious jokes towards them, they’ve made it into a game of sorts. 

From the outside it probably looks terrible, who would want their significant other to purposely flirt with another person? It seems crazy in a way to be okay with it but for it to be a game is nearly insane. But that’s what they like. They like the _thrill_ of it. The way Jungwoo will bend over in front of Doyoung, teasing and taunting him. How he’ll make all kinds of small moans and gasps while they eat at the dinner table, face contorting into pleasure. Things everyone can see, everyone can hear. What’s even better is that no matter what Jungwoo does in front of the others, they all know that Jungwoo is Doyoung’s and Doyoung’s _only_. And no one would dare to come between them. 

Jungwoo hums around Doyoung’s cock, eyes closing for a moment only to look back up at Doyoung, tears filling his pretty brown eyes. Doyoung’s fingers tighten around Jungwoo’s hair, holding his head still as he thrusts quickly into the other’s mouth. Jungwoo takes it like he’s made for it. He barely gags, the noise filling the room only when Doyoung’s cock pushes against the back of Jungwoo’s throat. When he does gag though, Jungwoo’s whole body lurches forward and Doyoung pulls out, watching the drool and spit get pushed out of Jungwoo’s mouth, sliding down his chin and onto his shirt. 

“You’re such a dirty boy, Woo,” Doyoung groans out, grabbing his cock and pushing the tip against Jungwoo’s lips. “Fucking hell.” The words come out breathily as Jungwoo sticks his tongue out, licking a long stripe against the head of Doyoung’s cock. 

Jungwoo takes him back in slowly, moaning as he does so, sending pleasant vibrations throughout Doyoung’s body. The younger one’s head bobs quickly, tongue pressing against the underside, swirling around the tip with each pass. No matter how many times Jungwoo sucks him off, Doyoung will never, ever, not be surprised at how good he is at sucking cock. Doyoung’s had his cock sucked before, by several people, but Jungwoo completely blows them all out of the water. He doesn’t know how Jungwoo is so fucking good at it but Doyoung doesn’t even care because he’s the only one that gets to enjoy it. 

“Fuck,” Doyoung moans, hands reaching down and grabbing at Jungwoo’s jaw, pulling him off of his cock slowly. “Get on the bed, babe.” 

With a silent nod, Jungwoo pushes himself up off his knees, fingers threading through his hair. Doyoung follows Jungwoo slowly, hands tugging off his shirt and tossing it onto the ground as he climbs on the bed. The younger one settles on his back, flushed cheeks and swollen lips staring at Doyoung. He’s still got all his clothes on, his cute bunny jacket, shirt, jeans, everything, while Doyoung is now naked. 

“Are you really going to lay there fully clothed?” Doyoung scoffs, hand slapping at Jungwoo’s thigh, earning a playful giggle from the other. 

“Can I strip for you?” Jungwoo purrs as he sits up, leaning forward until their lips meet in a quick kiss. 

Jungwoo doesn’t even let Doyoung respond before he’s off of the bed again, knees bumping against Doyoung’s as he shifts to face Jungwoo. Soon, Jungwoo’s hands are tugging off his pants, smirk on his lips as he turns around, bending over as he pushes his jeans off his hips. Doyoung licks at his lips, hand reaching out to land a gracious slap against Jungwoo’s ass, earning him a soft gasp from the younger one. 

“Is this what you wanted to do to Johnny earlier?” Doyoung growls, hands sliding down Jungwoo’s cheeks, the fabric of his pink briefs feeling nice against his skin. He reaches his hand up only to come back down with a harder slap against the same cheek. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo hums, stepping out of his jeans and turning around to face Doyoung. “Would you have liked to see that?” The younger one has a grin on his face, cheeks pink and eyes slightly hooded as he quickly slides onto Doyoung’s lap, one hand resting on his chest while the other hangs over his shoulder. “Hopped on his lap just like this,” Jungwoo says quietly, lips coming as close as possible without meeting Doyoung’s. 

Doyoung lets out a low growl, hands wrapping around Jungwoo’s hips, tugging the younger one down more, both of them gasping at the sudden contact. Jungwoo’s gasp turns into a giggle, teeth sinking into Doyoung’s before tugging it out and letting it slip from his teeth. He leans back, just enough for him to reach up and pushes his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Arms cross and soon his shirt is coming off, joining the pile of clothes on the floor from both of them. 

These are the times that Doyoung _lives_ for. He’s got jealousy running through him so thickly that it’s fueling his desire for the other. Even Jungwoo, god, he looks so blissed out from the fact that Doyoung’s blood is still boiling. They love this. It makes everything more intense, makes their pleasure skyrocket and their orgasms be nearly out of this world (as cliche as it sounds.) They build up such a sexual tension when Jungwoo teases the others in front of Doyoung that when they finally get to be together it’s mind blowing. 

And that’s exactly what it is right now. Jungwoo’s arms have wrapped around Doyoung’s shoulders, back arched in Doyoung’s hands, lips pressed together in a messy kiss, and hips grinding against each other in desperation. Doyoung’s watched Jungwoo flirt with Johnny the whole way home from their schedule. Watched the way his fingers ran over Johnny’s thighs, lips pressing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder, he even sat on Johnny’s lap for a moment while the others got situated. It’s all technically normal things for Jungwoo but it only adds to their game and within minutes of stepping into the dorm, Doyoung had pushed Jungwoo against the door and now they’re here.

Doyoung pulls his lips away from Jungwoo’s watching the string of spit connect them for a moment longer. His lips are quickly pressed against Jungwoo’s neck, the younger one moaning out, hips stuttering as he tilts his head, bearing his neck more for Doyoung. Hands grip at Doyoung’s arms, nails digging in slowly when Doyoung’s teeth sink into his neck. Doyoung takes his time, as much as he can with his own desire becoming uncomfortable. But he makes good work of the expanse of Jungwoo’s neck, biting and sucking at every spot he can. 

Kisses trail all the way down his neck only to go back up again, lips landing on Jungwoo’s ear. “Get on your hands and knees,” Doyoung says deeply, hands sliding down Jungwoo’s back until they’re grabbing his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

It doesn’t take more than a second for Jungwoo to do as he’s told and as soon as Doyoung crawls over behind him, he sees the younger one looking back at him with red cheeks and teary eyes. Doyoung runs his hand along Jungwoo’s ass and the other arches his back, tensing up slightly just as Doyoung pulls his hand away, both of them knowing the slap is coming. It only happens once before Doyoung grabs at Jungwoo’s underwear, tugging it down enough to expose his ass. Doyoung’s chest rumbles in a groan and then he’s leaning forward, hands spreading Jungwoo’s cheeks and face going directly between them. 

“O-Oh god,” Jungwoo gasps and Doyoung feels him push his hips back. “ _Hyung._ ” 

Jungwoo tastes amazing. One would think after a long day of schedules, dancing and being under hot lights for hours, that certain places wouldn’t be so _perfect_ but no matter how much work Jungwoo does, it’s always like he just got out of the shower. Doyoung can practically taste the grapefruit sugar scrub that he uses and the lemon lotion he puts on afterwards. 

When Doyoung pushes his tongue in slightly, Jungwoo’s hand comes back, messily threading through Doyoung’s hair, nails scraping at his scalp and fingers tugging on his hair gently. His hips roll back, attempting to get Doyoung to do more, to go deeper and harder. But much to Jungwoo’s displeasure, Doyoung pulls away completely. 

Jungwoo looks back at him, lips parted and brows furrowed together in frustration. Doyoung speaks before Jungwoo can. “Finger yourself,” he says firmly, “Show me how much you want me to fuck you. Show me you deserve my cock.” 

The younger one doesn’t put up a fight. He only whines, body tilting to reach over to the nightstand, hand quickly pulling the bottle of lube out. It’s sloppy and Jungwoo gets more lube on the bed than he does his actual ass but it’s enough for him to slip a finger in, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. 

“Fuck,” Doyoung moans, head leaning back slightly as he reaches down to wrap his hand around his own cock. “Keep going, baby. Add another one, I know you’re still loose from this morning.” 

With a loud moan, Jungwoo pushes a second finger in slowly, letting them sink in as deep as he can get them from the odd angle. Doyoung’s hand tightens around his cock, moving up and down faster with every thrust of Jungwoo’s fingers into his hole. Seeing Jungwoo like this is something that Doyoung never gets sick of. There is almost nothing that is sexier than Jungwoo fingering himself. The way his fingers try so desperately to go deeper, the way he has lube frothing around his hole only to leak down along his balls, the high pitched whimpers and squeals that Jungwoo makes when he picks up the pace or can angle them just right. The way Jungwoo’s eyes are barely open, trying to keep contact with Doyoung as he fucks himself with now three fingers, spreading and twisting, hips bucking and pushing down at all sorts of awkward times. 

“H-Hyung, please,” Jungwoo gasps, face burying against the pillow, head tilting only enough for Doyoung to see his flushed features. “Please, I need you to fuck me.” 

“Yeah?” Doyoung licks his lips, biting down on his bottom one to try and keep the grin away at Jungwoo’s words. “Tell me again.” 

Jungwoo’s fingers slide out of him, like he already knows he’s going to get what he wants. His hole closes around nothing, gape small but noticeable from his three fingers. “Please _fuck_ me, hyung.”

Slowly, Doyoung gets up on his knees, moving up behind the younger one. Before he can even touch Jungwoo, he’s pushing his ass back, trying to get him to hurry up. Doyoung rolls his eyes, hand slapping at Jungwoo’s cheek and Jungwoo arches his back, face pushing against the pillow as he whines. With one hand still on Jungwoo’s ass, he wraps his other around his cock, slowly sliding it from Jungwoo’s balls all the way to his hole, collecting the lube that’s slid out of him. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines breathly, “Doyoung, _please-_ ” 

Before Jungwoo can even finish, Doyoung pushes his cock in. It’s not slow like he normally does but rather one quick thrust, hips bumping against Jungwoo as he digs his nails into his skin. The feeling takes Doyoung’s breath away. He’s fucked Jungwoo probably over a hundred times since they’ve started their relationship (and before they were official and were just fucking for stress relief) but the amount of times doesn’t take away the initial feeling of being inside of him. The velvety warmth and the way that Jungwoo’s hole is fluttering around his cock, own body reacting to the feeling of being filled, has Doyoung’s eyes closing and moans falling from his lips. 

Doyoung’s thrusts aren’t gentle. He pulls out all the way, watching how Jungwoo’s hole gaps, trying to close around nothing, before he pushes back in roughly. The thrusts have the bed bumping against the wall and Jungwoo’s body shifting forward, hands being pushed against the headboard to keep himself from getting pushed into it. Doyoung repeats his thrusts a few times, loving the squeals that are coming out of the younger one, but soon his own arousal is becoming too much and he steadies his thrusts, moving in and out of Jungwoo at a quick pace. 

“Whose cock is in you right now, Jungwoo?” Doyoung says, both hands curling around Jungwoo’s hips, bringing him back in time with Doyoung’s hips. 

“Y-Yours,” Jungwoo chokes out. “Yours, Doyoung, _oh god-_ ” 

Doyoung leans forward, one hand sliding up Jungwoo’s back and into his hair, tugging his head up, neck bending backwards as he pulls his hair harder. “Say it again,” he growls against Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Who is fucking you right now, Jungwoo?” 

The angle makes Jungwoo choke out a sob, hands aimlessly trying to grab onto anything he can. Doyoung brings him up more, adjusting their position so Jungwoo’s chest is off the bed. “Y-You, Doyoung, only you can fuck me,” Jungwoo moans and he sucks in a sharp breath, exhaling with a gasp. “Oh my god I’m gonna _cum._ ” 

Doyoung licks at his lips, brows pushing together in concentration as he thrusts harder, the sound of lube and skin slapping filling the room. Jungwoo’s thighs begin to shake and he can feel that his body wants to give out, wants to fall down against the bed, only being held up by Doyoung’s tight grip in Jungwoo’s hair. His free hand moves to the curve of Jungwoo’s back, pushing down on it to arch him even more as he fucks into him. 

“That’s right,” Doyoung breathes out, fingers tightening around Jungwoo’s hair. “You can flirt with the others but I’m the only one that can fuck you, baby.” 

It’s easy to tell when Jungwoo is cumming. He clenches around Doyoung so tightly that it makes his thrusts stop. His thighs spread and slide as far as they can with his underwear still around his knees. Then there’s the high pitched cry that turns into a mixture of a moan and squeal. Doyoung loosens his grip in Jungwoo’s hair only to push down on the back of his head, pushing his face against his pillow. 

It doesn’t take more than a few more thrusts before Doyoung pushes all the way in and his own orgasm takes over him. It makes him lean his head back, teeth digging deeply into his bottom lip as he feels his cock twitch in Jungwoo, filling him up until Doyoung feels some of it begin to try and side out of him. 

Jungwoo’s thighs are still shaking when Doyoung pulls out, a satisfied hum at the amount of cum that slides out of him. As soon as Doyoung’s hands are off of him, Jungwoo collapses against the bed, body rolling so he’s laying on his back, and eyes meeting with Doyoung. The younger one lets out a soft giggle, hands coming up to cover his face. 

“Why are you hiding?” Doyoung asks, fingers pinching at Jungwoo’s thigh, the other one gasping and wiggling away from him. “You’re never shy after sex.” 

“I’m not being shy,” he whines, hands moving away from his face to reach out and wiggle at Doyoung, “It’s just been so long and that was really hot.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, sliding onto Jungwoo and into his arms. He presses a soft kiss to Jungwoo’s lips before rolling off to the side (his right side because Jungwoo’s cum is _all_ over the sheets to the left). “It’s only been like a week, Woo.” 

“That’s long for us!” Jungwoo laughs, body turning to face Doyoung, hand sliding along his chest. “I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” 

“Good,” Doyoung says as he runs his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair. “That means I can have you all to myself on our day off.” 

“Yeah and I’m going to pamper you as an apology for not picking you in the game,” Jungwoo adds, fingertips making random shapes on Doyoung’s chest. 

“Johnny should apologize to me for purposely waiting for your turn to come up,” Doyoung huffs, “even though I obviously wanted you, I made an attempt for everyone.” 

“I’m sure he’ll offer to take you out for coffee or something tomorrow.” Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s as he blinks at him a few times. “Oh he should take both of us out! That one place down the street has the best honey toast and I’ve been craving it ever since we got back to Korea.” 

“How about,” Doyoung says as he wraps his arms around Jungwoo, “We forget about Johnny and just go by ourselves.” 

“Or,” Jungwoo sings, lips curling into a grin. “We bring Johnny and have some fun?” 

Doyoung raises an eyebrow. “I thought you were going to be sore?” 

Jungwoo shrugs with a giggle and Doyoung pinches at his side. “You’re the biggest brat.” 

“And slut,” Jungwoo adds, pushing himself up enough to kiss Doyoung. “Don’t forget the biggest slut.” 

Doyoung doesn’t have anything else to say but “God, I _love_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
